


尽头 6

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun





	尽头 6

　　谢金被临时通知有聚会。  
　　而且是李鹤东的庆功宴。  
　　他可不记得他最近让李鹤东最近做了什么任务，所以这庆功宴从何说起？  
　　谢金拧着眉头打电话问张九龄，张九龄那边只是扯着嗓子喊，“您来了不就知道了吗？！东哥马上就来了，您快点啊！”  
　　说完啪叽给挂了。  
　　李鹤东什么时候出去的？！他为什么一点都不知道？！  
　　谢金总感觉有阴谋，张九龄贼的很，十二岁起跟着他，到现在也有八年了，张九龄眼珠子一转他就知道这货绝对没憋好屁，现在没头没脑的要给李鹤东开庆功宴，肯定私底下打着什么主意。  
　　谢金拉着一张脸出了门，路上好死不死的遇上了堵车。  
　　阴沉的看着前面堵的不见尽头的车流，还有越来越暗的天，路灯逐渐亮起，谢金咬牙切齿再次打通了张九龄的电话。  
　　“诶谢爷，您咋还没到呢？我们已经喝起来了，东哥跟张九南那孙子喝上头了！怎么也拉不住了！您再不了，东哥要喝高了！”  
　　电话里还传来了吵嚷声。  
　　“这杯谁不喝谁孙子！”  
　　“他妈就你最孙子！赖多少了，一杯酒敬一圈？你要不要脸？！”  
　　“艹，谁他妈一杯敬一圈了，我都喝了，都喝了！我没耍赖！”  
　　“就你最赖！别说那有的没的，九龄？再去要一箱酒，今天非得教这孙子不成！”  
　　张九龄答应一声，谢金后槽牙莫得直响，“你去要一箱试试？”  
　　张九龄给隔着电话都能听出来谢金要吃人的语气，打了个机灵，嘴巴一撇对着身后跟张九南你来我往扯皮劝酒的李鹤东就哭诉。  
　　“东哥，谢爷说不让你喝了。你要是喝下去，他来了我命就没有了。”  
　　李鹤东撇了一眼张九龄的手机，上面备注谢金的名字，顺手接了过来。  
　　“喂，谢爷啊，今天大伙儿都高兴，咱别那么扫兴行不行？”  
　　“适度你懂不懂？你已经喝多少了？再喝下去，你那胃还要不要了？”  
　　谢金听着明显已经喝高的李鹤东还在不知天高地厚的说这些，一肚子火气压制不住，对着电话就是发脾气。  
　　“你要是再喝今晚别进家门！”  
　　李鹤东跟谢金杠上了，大着舌头嚷嚷，“不进就不进，九龄啊，去楼上给我开间房！你东哥我今晚……还就不回去了！至于你谢爷，爱死哪死哪去，别来打扰我们了！”  
　　谢爷再一次被人挂了电话。  
　　孙九香看着石化的张九龄，憨厚老实的脸上扬起幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
　　“玩脱了吧？”  
　　张九南脑子已经懵了，没意识到这件事情已经超出了他们之前的打算，拉着一帮兄弟轮流的跟李鹤东喝，张九龄急得直跺脚，“张九南！你奶奶个孙子，说你笨你还真笨！现在还喝？谢爷第一个饶不了你！”  
　　然后第二个就是他。  
　　谢金平时最恨别人说到一半就挂他电话，他第一次挂的时候心惊胆战，第二次李鹤东挂就挂吧，还骂了他一通。  
　　挑事儿的可是他啊！  
　　“叫声哥，我帮你出主意。”  
　　孙九香坏笑，张九龄苦着脸围了过来，“哥你就帮帮我吧，就你做事最稳重了。”  
　　孙九香招了招手，张九龄凑过去，孙九香在他耳边嘀咕了一通，张九龄拧成一条线的眉毛慢慢舒展开来。  
　　“服了你了，我现在就去买！”  
　　看着跑的一溜烟就不见人影的张九龄，孙九香冲着人喊了一声。  
　　“别忘了开间房啊，东哥刚刚要的！”  
　　也不知道人听没听见。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　堵了快一个小时，谢金的车终于到了之前说的酒店。  
　　下了车后谢金就往酒店冲，远远的就看见张九龄蹲在门口在打电话，灯光照射下的他蹲在那里活像一朵小黑蘑菇，平时恨不得掀翻屋顶的声音此刻却很柔和，眼睛笑的像个月牙儿，再弯就成一条线了。  
　　“哥晚点儿回去，你先睡觉吧，把门窗关好，谁敲门也别开啊，哥有钥匙。”  
　　“怕啥，楠楠是男子汉，不害怕啊，把床头的台灯开开，哥不是给你准备了个抱枕吗？先抱着，回去哥抱着你睡。”  
　　“说不好什么时候，你可别等我，你那小身子板儿正长得时候……”  
　　“饿了？我出门前给你做的饭没吃吗？吃了还饿？那行，我回去再给你带点，你先睡，我回去了叫醒你，咱一起吃。”  
　　谢金在张九龄身后，直到他挂电话。  
　　张九龄捡了个孩子，这件事情他知道，十二三岁，之前流浪街头，据说是从孤儿院跑出来的。  
　　他知道后还问张九龄为什么不把人给送过去，张九龄说那孩子不愿意回去。  
　　叫什么名字来着？  
　　楠楠？  
　　大概真的很入张九龄的眼吧。  
　　谢金若有所思的看着张九龄，有个小家也挺好的。  
　　总比他们一直刀锋上舔血的日子强。  
　　“诶，谢爷你来了？”  
　　张九龄正准备点烟，看见谢金就把打火机收了起来，“正好你来了，东哥那里实在……哈哈，你自己过去就知道怎么回事了。”  
　　谢金闻言又一次把脸拉了下来。  
　　“今天到底怎么回事？”  
　　张九龄打马虎眼，“不是想起来东哥来我们这都那么长时间了，还没好好的一起吃顿饭吗？东哥跟咱……也不是外人了，而且，你不是喜欢东哥吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　合着你们都看出来了，就李鹤东没看出来。  
　　“其实东哥也喜欢您。”  
　　……  
　　？？？  
　　！！！  
　　“我猜的。”  
　　谢金握紧拳头忍住不去打低了他一头的张九龄。  
　　“您信我。”  
　　张九龄把手里捏着的房卡还有一直提着的购物袋塞给谢金，脸上的笑容怎么看怎么欠。  
　　“祝您今晚心想事成。”  
　　谢金还没反应过来，两个人已经到了包厢，他一把被张九龄推了进去。  
　　扑面而来的混合着的酒气烟味熏的他咳了几声，坐桌子旁边几个人早就七仰八叉的躺在一边，李鹤东神色迷茫的跟已经睡过去的张九南比划着什么。  
　　“我告诉你啊，你这个孙子……嗝……酒量不行，别灌你东哥，当初……嗝，在学校的时候，我他妈一个人喝三个人，他们都趴下了我还一点事情没有……”  
　　谢金无奈，“李鹤东！”  
　　李鹤东迷茫的双眼看向谢金，脸上瞬间扯起一个发自内心开心的笑容。  
　　“诶，这不是谢爷吗？”  
　　李鹤东晕晕乎乎站起来，谢金连忙扶了他一把。  
　　李鹤东顺势把胳膊挂谢金脖子上了。  
　　心脏扑通扑通，谢金搂紧眼前人的腰，没忍住抓了一把，李鹤东动了动，扬起头，鼻息对着谢金的脖颈上，酒气喷在皮肤颤栗起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，搔的人心痒。  
　　“你不是不来了吗？”  
　　看着李鹤东湿漉漉的眼睛，谢金的心早就化作一滩春水，要多软有多软。  
　　“这不来接你了吗？”  
　　“可我不回家！我说过了不回家！”  
　　李鹤东对于刚刚谢金说不准他回去的事情耿耿于怀，酒醉成这样还没把这事忘掉。  
　　谢金下意识的看了一眼自己手中的房卡。  
　　这几个人……故意的吧？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　谢金把人抗上了楼，躲开李鹤东一直抢他房卡的手，门打开之后直接把人撂床上了。  
　　李鹤东还嚷嚷着要喝酒，谢金只好哄他，说马上给他去拿，这才消停了下来。  
　　谢金擦了一把汗，自己背对着床瘫坐在地毯上，盯着张九龄塞给他的那个购物袋，犹豫了一下还是打开了。  
　　杜蕾斯，润滑剂，tiaodan，特制手铐……  
　　谢金差点没把舌头咬断。  
　　现在的小年轻这么会玩儿？  
　　张九龄要是知道自己买了这些玩意儿大概要撞豆腐自杀。  
　　他当时买的时候没有挑，一股脑的把货架上的东西全扫完了。谁知道成人店里卖的都是什么呢？他也是个宝宝。  
　　  
　　感到身后有阴影，谢金回头看见李鹤东不知道什么时候靠近，坐在他的背后，一动不动的看着他。  
　　谢金有些心虚，立刻把东西盖住，尴尬的笑着看着李鹤东。  
　　他还想循序渐进呢，哪能玩这么刺激的东西。  
　　“东哥，你别误会啊……这是九龄那孩子那孩子让我帮他拿的，他忘了拿走了……”  
　　“你是不是想睡我？”  
　　李鹤东打断谢金十分尴尬的解释，他目光炯炯的看着谢金手里的东西，谢金挡了挡，没挡住。  
　　谢金没想到李鹤东那么直接。  
　　“额……怎么说……”  
　　说不想睡你是假的，说想睡就是趁人之危，你让我怎么回答？！  
　　“想就想，不想就不想，不就一句话的事儿，你磨叽个啥。”  
　　李鹤东说着还打了个嗝。  
　　嗯，都是酒气。  
　　谢金很确定，李鹤东在说醉话。  
　　但是这醉话真好听。  
　　“想……”  
　　李鹤东翻了个白眼，“想就让你睡？自己想着吧！”  
　　毫不犹豫的往后一躺，跌落在软床上，没一会儿就传来了均匀的呼吸声。  
　　谢金气的牙痒痒，欺身压了上去。  
　　李鹤东不自知危险，对于突然靠近的“暖炉”，只是觉得暖和又柔软，还有一股子香味，自己靠近还蹭了蹭，完全不知道谢金已经红了眼。  
　　谢金的手指划过李鹤东的脸，嘴唇吻在了他的眉眼上。  
　　怎么能有这么好看的人呢？  
　　人还那么好。  
　　谢金觉得自己彻底栽了。  
　　李鹤东迷迷糊糊总觉得有条狗在啃自己的脸，湿漉漉一片，不耐烦的睁开眼睛，就看见一个再熟悉不过的脸。  
　　叫什么名字来着？  
　　哦……谢金。  
　　“谢爷你干嘛爬我身上？”  
　　谢金大言不惭，“给你按摩。”  
　　“那你啃我脸干嘛？”  
　　谢金脸不红气不喘的回答，“给你补补水。”  
　　“……我觉得我不需要，你能不能从我身上下来？”  
　　谢金笑眯眯的看着李鹤东迷茫的眼睛，“东东不是想睡觉吗？咱一起睡觉吧？”  
　　李鹤东迟钝的想了一会儿，酒精麻痹的他脑子已经转不过来，听不懂谢金是在调戏他，“行……吧？不过为什么我那么热。空调开了吗？”  
　　“热就脱衣服，开什么空调？”  
　　谢金跃跃欲试，“东东我帮你脱衣服吧？”  
　　李鹤东乖乖的抬起手。  
　　　　李鹤东今天穿的衬衣牛仔裤，衬衣好扒，谢金一拽扣子就蹦开了，露出精壮结实的肌肉，忍住冒火的小腹，谢金把李鹤东的裤子拉下拉链慢慢褪了下来。  
　　“你脱我裤子干嘛？”  
　　李鹤东晕晕乎乎，心里隐隐约约觉得事情不对劲。  
　　谢金把他的裤子拉到脚踝，看着李鹤东睁着眼睛好奇的看着自己的一举一动，身下的东西可耻的硬了。  
　　“我想睡东东。”  
　　李鹤东眨眨眼睛，迟钝的张开了手，谢金探身过去，李鹤东一把抱住了他。  
　　“那睡呗？我也想睡你。”  
　　赤裸的肌肤相贴，滚烫的温度烧的两个人都有了反应，李鹤东不适应的挪了挪自己，谢金的身上跟块铁炉一样，他想靠近但是又怕被燃烧成灰烬。  
　　谢金满眼惊讶，“我说的是我想操你。”  
　　他怕李鹤东听不懂，伸手摸了下李鹤东胯下的东西，然后向后庭探去。  
　　“就是……男人想睡女人那种睡。”  
　　暧昧的摸着结实有肉又不失柔软的臀，谢金暗自咽了一口口水。  
　　妈的鼻血都要喷出来了。  
　　李鹤东虽然人醉着，但是听到这么刺骨的话，毫不犹豫的回了一句，“我也想操你。”  
　　完球，总得有个人当下面那个，谢金苦恼的看着李鹤东。  
　　“……你说的下次再说，这次我先操你成不成？”  
　　李鹤东迟疑了一下。  
　　似乎听上去也不错？  
　　谢金打的主意他不知道，艹熟了还想反攻？没机会了。  
　　急不可耐的亲吻上李鹤东的嘴唇，口腔里满是酒味，舌头勾着舌头交换着唾液，哼哼唧唧几声后李鹤东就不再反抗，被动的接受着谢金的亲吻，直到胸腔里的气息耗尽，忍不住推了一下谢金的胸膛，被松开之后，自己微微张口急促的喘着气，谢金则是意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　李鹤东的嘴唇又热又软，被亲吻成深红，长吻下来谢金回味无穷的砸了咂嘴，又在他嘴唇上啄了一口。  
　　“东东？你知道人最快乐的时候是什么时候吗？”  
　　李鹤东茫然摇头。  
　　“做爱。”  
　　谢金手速贼快，把两个人都扒干净了，在张九龄买的那堆东西里找出一支草莓味的KY，在手上倒出来大半管，在臀部胡乱抹了几下，伸出一根手指头就往那个销魂窟里探去。  
　　一根手指头进入的时候，撕裂的痛感让李鹤东晕晕乎乎的脑子唤回了些许清醒，胯下的东西也因为疼痛软了下去，“疼……你拿出去！！”  
　　谢金只感觉手指被一堆软肉包裹着，炽热又柔软，紧紧的吸着他的手指不肯松开，试着来回抽动了一下，李鹤东忍无可忍，伸脚踹了上去，谢金正好压身上前，把李鹤东的腿绕在了自己腰两侧。  
　　“东东再忍忍啊，马上就不疼了。”  
　　谢金来来回回抽插着，李鹤东的声调也开始慢慢变化，特别是谢金按到他身体内某一点的时候，声音莫名的就变了腔调。  
　　“不要按那里……啊！”  
　　谢金知道他是按到李鹤东的敏感点了，于是尝试再次深入一根手指，肉穴被两根手指同时插入，李鹤东感觉又痛又爽，他觉得自己变得特别奇怪，胯下的东西又有了昂头的趋势。  
　　现金明显也发现了他的变化。另一只手摸上软下去的肉棒，慢慢的撸动了起来。  
　　手指在马眼上轻轻擦过，手指肚上的薄茧故意刺激着前端敏感的龟头。肉棒再次站立了起来。前后两端的刺激使得李鹤东忍不住急促的喘着气，谢金也趁机插入了第三根手指。  
　　肉穴包裹着手指，在他每一次撤离的时候都竭尽全力的挽留。谢金感觉手上的东西重新硬了起来。于是松开握着肉棒的手。转而摸向李鹤东胸前的红果。  
　　乳尖上的刺激在身体的快感下被放大，谢金弯下身子，伸出舌头在乳尖上舔舐，一只手轻轻的捻着乳尖，另一只手在肉穴里九浅一深的抽插着，同时的刺激，使得李鹤东呻吟出声，再也无法控制自己的音量。  
　　“慢……别……”  
　　谢金并不知道张九龄给他买的润滑剂含有催情的成分，现在李鹤东皮肤粉红，身周滚烫，他感觉自己身体有一团火在烧，烧的他五脏六腑都难受，而谢金胯下的东西此时青筋暴涨，急需插进那处肖像很久的地方。  
　　他舔了舔李鹤东的耳垂，轻声说：“我进去了，你忍着点。”  
　　扶着肉棒在穴口试探着，插进去一个头，来回动了几下，肉穴还是生涩难已打开，犹豫了一下把剩下的半只KY也一并挤在了交合处，感觉到穴口已经打开，尝试着把东西挤了进去。  
　　李鹤东的眼泪瞬间流出来了。  
　　妈的真疼。  
　　就这样谢金还没有完全插进去，留着半截在外面，他伏在李鹤东的身上气喘吁吁，当然是爽的。  
　　又热又软又销魂，刺激的他忍不住动了两下，穴肉就像一张吮吸的小嘴，吸的他整个人到酥麻的爽。  
　　“艹……你滚出去……疼……”  
　　李鹤东张着嘴喘着气，殊不知自己身后的肉穴让谢金多留恋，看着他泪眼婆娑的样子，身下的粗大又涨了一圈。  
　　更爽了。  
　　催情剂的作用慢慢生效，后穴和前端都奇痒无比，李鹤东难耐的动了一下腰，身后的痒意得以疏解，他忍不住又动了两下。  
　　谢金快被李鹤东折磨疯了，怕他疼自己一直忍着没有完全插进去，现在这人又在勾引着他，气得咬牙切齿。  
　　“既然东东这么主动，我也不客气了。”  
　　身下的东西贯穿了肉穴，被软肉紧紧的包裹着，谢金没有多做停留，抓着李鹤东腿围在自己的腰上，大开大合的操干起来。  
　　“啊……你，慢点儿……”  
　　李鹤东掐着谢金的腱子肉，忍不住在他肩头咬了一口。  
　　“东东……不能慢，慢了你又该让快了。”  
　　谢金嘴上耍着流氓，身下的耸动又加快了几份，囊袋拍打在臀上，发出啪啪啪的响声，还有抽插带出来的润滑液咕叽咕叽的水声，混合着喘息声和呻吟，要多淫糜有多淫糜。  
　　情动深处自然而然的就把话说了出来，谢金亲吻着李鹤东的后颈，细声说：“我好喜欢你啊。”  
　　李鹤东没忍住，前端一耸一动，射了出来。  
　　谢金挑眉，“不等你爷们一起？”  
　　李鹤东红了脸，因为谢金一句话就射了出来，这事要是传出去，他的脸面还要不要了？但是嘴上不饶人，“你滚蛋。”  
　　“你舍得？”  
　　身子向前，把东西狠狠地往身体深处哪那一点顶了一下，李鹤东刚射完身体正是敏感，被谢金来这么一下子，手上下意识用力，指甲陷入谢金的皮肉里，疼的谢金抽了口冷气。  
　　“我爷们就是舍得。”  
　　说着照着那点又狠狠地碾了过去。  
　　“啊……你……”  
　　或许声音太过羞耻，李鹤东捂住自己的嘴巴，被谢金伸手拿开，手指相扣，十指紧紧相握。  
　　“东东……喊出来，我喜欢听，而且，今晚时间还还多着呢。”  
　　“……流氓……嗯……”  
　　  
　　李鹤东胯下的东西在谢金的刺激下再度站立了起来，颤颤巍巍，谢金看了低头笑了一下，大手再度包裹了上去。  
　　刚射完的性器被由慢到快的撸动着，李鹤东觉得自己快要发疯了。  
　　泪花在眼眶里翻涌，谢金的性器在他的后穴里加快了动作，一抽一插带出来的润滑剂的泡沫混合着长夜从穴口慢慢的流到大腿上，看上去格外淫荡。  
　　“你……别磨了……”  
　　谢金朝着李鹤东身体那点狠命的撞击着，又酸又爽的刺激着李鹤东，浑身似乎散了架一般，只能被动的接受着来自谢金的撞击，他迷乱的伸出手，勾上了谢金的脖子。  
　　“你是在主动求吻吗？东东？”  
　　谢金啄吻着李鹤东脸，宽厚的手抓紧李鹤东的大腿，往自己的腰上缠去，身下的频率慢了下来，但把性器抽出来的更多，再慢慢的插回去，一推一送之间，惹得李鹤东忍不住扭起腰身，身后的肉穴似乎想把那跟销魂噬骨的东西吞进去。  
　　他想让谢金狠狠地肏干他。  
　　李鹤东觉得自己的想法很危险，酒精刺激的他已经分辨不出自己到底是真的晕了，还是趁着酒在发疯。  
　　“你动……”  
　　李鹤东说完这话忍不住扭开了脸，如果不是醉酒，就能看见他的脸已经烧的通红。  
　　谢金故意坏心眼的说：“我就是在动啊？东东，咱不能昧良心。”  
　　酒精和催情剂的催化下，理智早已出走的李鹤东几乎要哭出来了。  
　　“谢爷，给我个痛快吧。”  
　　谢金眼眸深沉的看李鹤东的眼睛，他的眼睛是很温柔的颜色。  
　　“操你的人是谁？”  
　　身下恢复了之前抽插的频率，时不时的会重重的撞了一下眼前的人，李鹤东被带着重新回到了高潮的边缘，嘴巴微张，气息不稳的喷在了谢金裸露的胸膛上。  
　　“谢金……谢爷……”  
　　“好东东，再叫一声。”  
　　“谢爷……”  
　　“再叫。”  
　　“爷……谢爷……”  
　　性器在穴口疯狂的进进出出，两个人喘息着，谢金的嘴唇再次落在了李鹤东的嘴唇上，舌头顺着就勾了上去，两个人交换了缠绵又绵长的一吻。  
　　同时射了出来，李鹤东再次射在了谢金的小腹上，还有几滴白色的浊液喷在了心口，身体相贴，早已分不清楚谁是谁的。  
　　身体内被热流刺激的忍不住痉挛起来，李鹤东勾着他男人的脖子，忍不住长呼一口气。  
　　谢金射完之后在李鹤东的身上趴了一会，李鹤东筋疲力竭，眯着眼睛享受着谢金在他脸上，脖颈处细细的亲吻。  
　　这种亲昵，让人很是心安。  
　　谢金突然坐起身体，性器顺着穴口滑了出来，在李鹤东看不见的地方，胯下的东西再一次站立了起来。  
　　谢金把李鹤东翻了个身，再次压了上去。  
　　李鹤东表示不解。  
　　谢金脸上露出一个莫名的微笑。  
　　“夜还长着呢，东东，这次我们试试后入式。”  
　　夜确实还长。  
　　


End file.
